


Not Enough

by Bittodeath



Series: Breathing Hard [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, D/s, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, Humiliation Kink I guess, Kissing, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: “Lev?”	“Yes, captain?”	“Count for me.”
~~
A following up of "Teaching Some Manners" but can be read as a stand alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I would eventually come back to him. I'm weak for Kuroo.

Lev stumbled once more. He couldn’t focus. Was it the excitement of the upcoming Golden Week, knowing he’d get to stay close to Kuroo for a _whole week_ , or perhaps that was the strange looks Yaku kept giving him for absolutely no reason at all, or the memories of a few days before – Kuroo’s rough fingers around him, bringing him to completion – but no matter what it was, he couldn’t focus. And he was messing up. He had missed several spikes, and even more receives, and Yaku kept pestering him about that, but the worst was that he could feel Kuroo’s golden eyes burning him every time his movements failed to reach their goal.

He shivered at the thought. He hadn’t given Kuroo a reason to punish him since the beginning of their arrangement, but he also had never been this bad. He bit his lips, thinking about what his captain would think about to make him understand he did _not_ accept failure. Knowing how sly Kuroo was, he was certain he’d regret it.

Surprisingly enough, his crush had evolved to a deep form of respect for the captain, and he wasn’t sure what he felt could be called love anymore – maybe admiration, or devotion, but love put them on an equal footing and if there was one thing he was certain of, it was that he wasn’t equal to Kuroo.

He missed his receive once more, the ball flying directly to his face and sending him on his bottom.

“What the hell are you doing today, Lev?!” Yaku finally snapped. “I thought you were getting the hang of it and today it seems you go out of your way just to mess up! I-”  
“Calm down, Yaku”, Kuroo said with a smirk. “I’ll deal with that myself. We’ve practiced enough for today.”

They cleaned up everything before going to change, Lev finding himself alone once he had put back the net in place. He went to the clubroom only to find Kuroo waiting for him, sitting on a bench, his long, slender fingers holding his chin. Golden eyes flashed to him when he entered.

“I’m really disappointed, Lev”, Kuroo simply said.  
“Kuroo, I-”  
“It’s _captain_ for you, and I don’t remember giving you permission to speak.”

Lev gulped. Kuroo _was_ mad. Definitely mad. He hung his head in defeat.

“I’m sorry captain.”  
“Not enough.”

A shiver ran down his spine. Of course simply saying sorry wouldn’t be enough. He would have known it if it was. Kuroo was merciless and that fact wasn’t new. He slowly looked up, to find Kuroo staring at him. His breath hitched – how could his gaze be so intense?

“Pants down.”

This time is head shot up.

“What?”  
“I said, pants down. Hurry up.”

Kuroo’s voice was stern and crap, was he really that mad? Biting his lips, he still pulled his practice shorts down. Kuroo raised an eyebrow and Lev gulped, slowly grabbing the hem of his boxers and pulling them down. The older teen nodded and beckoned him to come closer until their legs were almost touching.

“Bend forward”, he said, and still there was no emotion in his voice and it sent cold shivers down Lev’s spine – even more when he realized what kind of position Kuroo was putting him in, bent over his lap with his pants down and lower half naked. He could feel his arms and legs shaking already just from anticipation, settling his long body over his parted legs. His fingers instinctively curled into the fabric of Kuroo’s uniform.

“Such a white skin”, Kuroo murmured sultrily, his rough hand slowly sliding against his ass. “Tell me, how many receives did you completely mess up?”  
“E-Eight, captain”, Lev answered, yelping when he pinched his flesh, the sting already fading and still so present.  
“Don’t lie. I already asked Yaku, now tell me. How many receives did you completely mess up?”  
“S-Sixteen, captain”, he answered again, feeling tears of shame gathering in his eyes.  
“Alright. Sixteen blows it will be, then.”

Lev gasped – at first just from the thought of being spanked, but then at how Kuroo’s hand would feel slapping against his skin and tainting it red, and about the power in those slender arms.

“Lev?”  
“Yes, captain?”  
“Count for me.”

A shiver ran down his spine, not reaching the small of his back yet: Kuroo’s hand had already landed on him with an echoing, sinful sound. He managed to bite back his voice, letting out a trembling “one!”.

“Louder, Lev. You should know your mistakes.”

The second blow landed and he could feel the heat spreading under his skin, strangling his voice on a pathetic “two”.

“That won’t do, Lev”, Kuroo tutted, and Lev would have sworn there was a tinge of amusement in his voice, if only- The third hit, by far the strongest, made him yelp, tears streaming down his face at the sudden pain in his lower body, choking on his words.

It was delirious how Kuroo alternated strong blows with lighter ones, sometimes directly against his ass, and sometimes a bit lower, against his upper thighs – and Lev knew how sensible the thin layer of skin there was, and how red he had to be, his voice breaking into sobs and barely making out the numbers by the time they reached sixteen.

“Good boy”, Kuroo purred, his warm palm now soothing his burning skin, rubbing it gently. “Now tell me, Lev, how many receives did you do well?” he added, helping him straightened up and kneel by his side, ruffling his hair.  
“F-Five”, Lev answered, wiping his tears, knowing perfectly how pathetic he might look – and yet he couldn’t bring himself to care. Kuroo ushered him out of his t-shirt.  
“Good. Come here”, his captain said, patting his lap, and Lev slowly straddled him, hissing when his raw skin slid against the fabric of his pants. Only then did he realize he was sporting an impressive erection, already leaking against his stomach.

He gasped audibly when Kuroo’s lips closed on his, taking possession of his mouth and giving him a pleasure beyond what he could dream off, submitting him in every possible way.

“One”, Kuroo murmured as they parted, and he could have sworn there was a hint of arousal in those golden eyes.

He reeled back when those lips closed around his nipple, his fingers automatically reaching for Kuroo’s hair and grabbing onto him as if his life depended on it.

“Two”, the captain murmured once more, this time latching his teeth against his throat and making him moan loudly, “three”, he added between to pants, fingers rubbing his other nipple and putting him on fire. “Four”, he said, pushing two fingers in his mouth and rubbing against his tongue, “and _five_ ”, he growled, closing his free hand around Lev and slowly pumping, making him jolt and writhe in his lap, about to come and yet- yet he couldn’t.

And suddenly everything stopped, and Lev whined, he was _so close_ , but no, he had been denied the pleasure Kuroo could give him.

“Now tell me”, Kuroo breathed, and he did seem affected, “how many spikes did you miss?”  
“S-Seven”, Lev whispered. “Captain.”  
“Turn around”, Kuroo ordered, and Lev settled back into his lap, his cock painfully hard, his back pressed against Kuroo’s muscular torso, hooking an arm around the captain’s neck to steady himself. He yelped when Kuroo pressed a finger into him – the touch was weird and foreign, though not necessarily painful, and he bit his lips as he felt him fumble around. His second hand pulled out his phone, setting a timer – and suddenly his mind blanked, mind-blowing pleasure washing over him and leaving him panting heavily.

“That, my dear kouhai”, Kuroo purred in his ear, “is your prostate. And I will take seven minutes to get acquainted with it. I won’t stop if you come, but even if you haven’t by the end of the seven minutes, I will stop. Do you understand?”

Lev nodded as Kuroo started the timer, writhing against him and trying to get away from this intense pleasure he couldn’t process. From the feel of Kuroo’s fingers – and when he dared to look down, the _sight_ – moving in him and sending sparkles down his veins. He could see the timer, though the numbers were blurred by his teary eyes, his breathing ragged as pleasure built up in his lower belly – he felt like bursting, and still he lacked a nudge in the right direction, if only Kuroo would touch his cock…

“Look Lev, you have an audience”, the captain murmured sultrily, and Lev raised his head only to find Yaku staring at him, his pupils blown wide, lips parted as if surprised – and suddenly he was coming, arching against Kuroo and crying, unable to hold back his voice, the pleasure relentless and quickly turning painful as the captain didn’t stop to abuse this point in him he never knew he had.

“Two more minutes to go”, Kuroo murmured in his ear, and Lev could tell he was excited and ready to blow up as well, and still he kept his control over himself, torturing him with this mind-blowing pleasure.

Those two minutes were the longest of his life, between Kuroo’s hands and Yaku’s eyes, between pain and pleasure, his cries echoing when a second orgasm ripped through him – and the alarm rang, and Kuroo pulled away, supporting his very heavy body.

“No more messing up like today, Lev, okay?”

He nodded feebly.

“You know I can be very good to you”, the captain murmured, brushing his hair out of his face, “but only if you play well.”

He nodded again.

“Do you need help to shower?”

He shook his head;

“Just… to recover”, Lev panted, sliding to the ground and closing his eyes.

He was too tired to bother with how hard Kuroo was against him, or with the presence of Yaku who had discovered their secret. He would deal with that later. Yeah, later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I had a fun writing it!


End file.
